Friendtopia (Mewniverse Falls Version)
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof of Disney's 2016 computer-animated adventure film "Zootopia" Plot In a world populated by both people and animals, Pacifica Northwest fulfills her childhood dream of becoming a police officer in urban Friendtopia. Despite Pacifica being the academy valedictorian, Chief Tui doubts her potential and delegates her to parking duty. On her first day, she is hustled by a con artist duo, Dipper Pines and Maui. Pacifica abandons parking duty to arrest Ludo Avarius, a short, grayish-green bird-like monster who stole a bag of crocus bulbs known as Midnicampum Holicithias. As she is reprimanded by Tui, Valka enters Tui's office pleading for someone to find her husband Stoick, one of fourteen Viking predators who have gone missing. Tui is forced to let a volunteering Pacifica take the case when Assistant Mayor Miss Heinous praises the assignment. He gives Pacifica 48 hours to find Stoick on the condition that she must resign if she fails. Deducing that Dipper was the last to see Stoick, Pacifica blackmails him into assisting her by covertly recording his confession to tax evasion. They track Stoick to a limousine owned by crime boss Enrique Rivera, who reveals Stoick went "savage" — reverted to a feral state — and attacked his frog-like monster chauffeur Buff Frog. At his home, Buff Frog mentions Stoick yelled about "Night Howlers" before the attack. Buff Frog himself turns savage and chases the pair. Pacifica saves Dipper by trapping Buff Frog and calls the FPD for help, but Buff Frog disappears before they arrive. Tui demands Pacifica's resignation, but Dipper defends Pacifica and tells his story about the junior ranger scouts, in which he has been tormented by them, due to his species. Pacifica and Dipper travel to the City Hall to access to the city's traffic cameras. They discover Buff Frog was captured by wolves, who Pacifica surmises are the "Night Howlers". They locate the missing Viking predators—who have all turned savage—imprisoned at Cliffside Asylum, where Mayor North is secretly imprisoning them while attempting to determine the cause of their behavior. Pacifica records a video of North discussing the plot with her cell phone and reports him to the FPD; North and the asylum staff are arrested for false imprisonment, and Heinous becomes the new mayor. Pacifica, praised for solving the case, asks Dipper to join the FPD as her partner. At her following press conference, however, Pacifica suggests that the cause of the savage behavior is predator biology; in anger, Dipper rejects Pacifica's offer and abandons her. Hateful speech and discrimination against predators runs rampant throughout Friendtopia. Wracked with guilt for the consequences of her words, Pacifica resigns from the FPD and returns home. Back home, Pacifica learns that the Night Howlers are actually the crocus bulbs Ludo stole, and they contain a neurotoxin that has severe psychotropic effects on both people and animals. After returning to Friendtopia and tearfully reconciling with Dipper, the pair confront Ludo, who is pressured by Enrique and reveals that the bulbs he stole were meant for a a cold-hearted scientist named Obake, who is one of Heinous' henchmen. They find Obake in a laboratory hidden in the city subway developing a drug made from Night Howlers, which he has been shooting at predators with a dart gun. Pacifica and Dipper obtain the serum as evidence, but before they can reach the FPD, Heinous confronts them in the Natural History Museum, revealing herself as the mastermind behind a prey-supremacist conspiracy to frame predators as dangerous and savage. Heinous retrieves the evidence after Dipper refuses to abandon an injured Pacifica. She shoots Dipper with a serum pellet to make him attack Pacifica, but the pellets she is using are revealed to have been replaced with blueberries by Dipper. Pacifica baits Heinous into openly declaring her role in the attacks and records the confession just as Tui and his deputies arrive at the scene. Heinous is arrested for her treachery, while North publicly denies knowledge of her plot and defends his imprisonment of the savage Viking predators as a necessary precaution to maintain public safety. The savage people and animals are cured and Pacifica rejoins the FPD. Dipper graduates from the Friendtopia Police Academy as the city's first police officer and becomes Pacifica's partner. Cast * Judy Hopps - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) (I decided to have Pacifica play Judy because I shipped Judy and Nick a lot) * Nick Wilde - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Chief Bogo - Chief Tui Waialiki (Moana) * Leodore Lionheart - North (Rise of the Guardians) * Yax - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Mrs. Otterton - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Dawn Bellwether - Miss Heinous (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Gazelle - Elsa (Frozen) * Officer Benjamin Clawhauser - Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) * Officer McHorn - Lance Strongbow (Tangled: The Series) * Stu Hopps - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Bonnie Hopps - Aunt Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Duke Weaselton - Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (Voice actor reference!) * Mr. Big - Enrique Rivera (Coco) * Fru-Fru - Karmi (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Gideon Grey - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Flash Slothmore - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Priscilla Tripletoe - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Winston (Oliver & Company) * Doug Ramses - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Finnick - Maui (Moana) * Frantic Pig - Oaken (Frozen) Other cast * Young Judy Hopps - Baby Pacifica (Gravity Falls: Lost Legends) * Young Nick Wilde - Young Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Emmitt Otterton - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Otterton Children - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon), Mark and Erin (Brave; OC) * Judy's 275 siblings - Kristoff (Frozen), GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6), Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Renato Manchas - Buff Frog (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) * Peter Moosebridge - Del Hanlon (Regular Show) * Fabienne Growley - Margaret (Regular Show) * Kozlov - Captain Quaid (Tangled: The Series) * Raymond - Pete (Tangled: The Series) * Kevin - Stan (Tangled: The Series) * Mouse Foreman - Construction Foreman Tom (Up) * Bucky Onyx-Antlerson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Pronk Onyx-Antlerson - Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) * Dharma Armadillo - Madame Canardist (Tangled: The Series) * Nangi - Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet) * Young Gideon Grey - Nate Gardner (Storks) * Travis - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Sloths - Pandas (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Woolter and Jesse - Gemini and Rasticore (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Swinton - Adira (Tangled: The Series) and more coming soon! Scenes * "Friendtopia" Part 1: Prologue/Nate (aka Young Percy) * "Friendtopia" Part 2: The Police Academy/Pacifica Leaves Home * "Friendtopia" Part 3: 'Welcome to Friendtopia' * "Friendtopia" Part 4: FPD/Meter-Maid Duty * "Friendtopia" Part 5: Winston's Ice Cream Shop * "Friendtopia" Part 6: 'It's Called a Hustle' (Part 1) * "Friendtopia" Part 7: A Call from Home * "Friendtopia" Part 8: The Monster Chase * "Friendtopia" Part 9: Pacifica Takes the Case * "Friendtopia" Part 10: 'It's Called a Hustle' (Part 2) * "Friendtopia" Part 11: The Naturalist Club * "Friendtopia" Part 12: The Department of 10 * "Friendtopia" Part 13: Tundra Town Limo Service * "Friendtopia" Part 14: Enrique * "Friendtopia" Part 15: Buff Frog Goes Insane * "Friendtopia" Part 16: The Gondola * "Friendtopia" Part 17: A Help from Miss Heinous * "Friendtopia" Part 18: Cliffside Asylum * "Friendtopia" Part 19: 'We Cracked the Case' * "Friendtopia" Part 20: Pacifica Gives Up * "Friendtopia" Part 21: Percy Apologizes to Pacifica/Night Howlers Aren't Wolves * "Friendtopia" Part 22: Pacifica's Apology * "Friendtopia" Part 23: Obake's Laboratory/Train Fight * "Friendtopia" Part 24: The Natural History Museum/Miss Heinous is Arrested * "Friendtopia" Part 25: The City is Saved * "Friendtopia" Part 26: Elsa's Concert ("Try Everything") * "Friendtopia" Part 27: End Credits Songs * At the end credits (after "Try Everything" by Shakira) - "Suite from Zootopia" by Michael Giacchino and "Whatever It Takes" by Imagine Dragons (Extended version only) Gallery Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Judy Hopps CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Nick Wilde Tui Moana.jpg|Chief Tui Waialiki as Chief Bogo Rotg-rise-of-the-guardians-34602004-630-629.jpg|North as Mayor Leodore Lionheart Bing Bong (IO).jpg|Bing Bong as Yax Valka in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Valka as Mrs. Otterton Miss Heinous.jpg|Miss Heinous as Dawn Bellwether Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Gazelle Soos-gravity-falls-6.48.jpg|Soos Ramirez as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser Lance Strongbow Tangled.jpg|Lance Strongbow as Officer McHorn Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines as Stu Hopps Cass-Hamada.png|Aunt Cass Hamada as Bonnie Hopps Season 1 Ludo.png|Ludo as Duke Weaselton (Voice actor reference!) B4BAAC0A-D0B4-497E-831C-D2391DEB3E04.png|Enrique Rivera as Mr. Big 32580BA3-9206-4D37-81DD-CC3CC5AB5721.png|Karmi as Fru-Fru Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as Gideon Grey Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po as Flash Slothmore Mei-mei-kung-fu-panda-3-60.5.jpg|Mei Mei as Priscilla Tripletoe Winston-1.jpg|Winston as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake as Doug Ramses Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as Finnick OakenFrozen.jpg|Oaken as Frantic Pig Category:Mewniverse Falls Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs